Le Maître du premier Merlinien
by Minakochan23
Summary: TRADUCTION de "The Prime Merlinian's Master" de ArsenicAngel. "Je ne suis pas ton mentor, je suis ton Maître" Ces mots hantaient Dave depuis que Balthazar les avaient prononcé. Lemon Dave/Balthazar slash


**Auteur/Author:** ArsenicAngel

**Traductrice/Translator:** Minakochan23

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient... Tous les personnages sont à Disney... ainsi que l'histoire en elle-même, publiée grâce à l'aimable autorisation d'ArsenicAngel.

Son profil: f.a.n.f.i.c.t.i.o.n/u/2037834/ArsenicAngel (désolée les liens sont effacés par le site...)

Lien vers la fic originale: f.a.n.f.i.c.t.i.o.n/s/6170437/1/The_Prime_Merlinians_Master

**Disclaimer original d'ArsenicAngel:** I don't own the wonder that is _The Sorcerer's Apprentice_ (Disney does), and I am certainly not making any money off of this. But I have been squeeing over the slash-romance overtones between these two ever since that 'I'm not your mentor' line was uttered, so...yeah, lol. Lemon, and probably gonna have multiple chapters.

**Pairing: **Balthazar x Dave

Lemon, slash

**/!\ Avertissement /!\:** cette fic parle explicitement, même très très crument de relations sexuelles entre hommes, donc vous voilà avertis!

.

.

**« Le Maître du premier Merlinien »**

_(« The Prime Merlinian's Master »)_

par Arsenicangel

traduit de l'anglais par Minakochan23

.

Chapitre 1:

« _Je ne suis pas ton mentor. Je suis ton Maître. »_

Dave bascula son réveil contre sa table de chevet avec un grognement, étouffant la bruyante sonnerie qui l'avait réveillé. Il passa sa main dans ses courts cheveux bruns, tout en farfouillant dans sa mémoire à la recherche de ces fameux mots. Depuis que Balthazar les avait prononcés, ils étaient restés ancrés dans son esprit. Après sa rupture avec Becky, cela les avait remit au premier plan et le titillait sans cesse. Le renouement de la relation entre Balthazar et Véronica fut également de courte durée, cependant le sorcier ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper plus que cela. Peu de temps après, Dave fut surpris de trouver le sorcier, un matin, au pas de sa porte, lui montrant une clef.

Apparemment, Balthazar avait de lui-même prit la décision d'acheter un nouveau magasin pour remplacer l'_Arcana Cabana_, incluant un double appartement à l'étage, et un grand sous-sol en-dessous. Quand Dave ouvrit la porte, la clef lui fut jetée dans les mains tandis que Balthazar entrait dans son studio, ordonnant à des cartons de déménagement, invoqués par magie, de charger les affaires du jeune homme, sans attendre l'avis de celui-ci. Non pas qu'il eut une quelque objection de partager son appartement avec l'homme; ils continuaient de se voir chaque nuit pour s'entraîner dans la vieille jonction du métro, et ce serait plus pratique d'habiter ensemble. Ce fut juste une surprise.

Se glissant enfin hors de son lit, Dave s'habilla et plongea les mains dans les poches de son jean tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine commune. Balthazar était assit à la table, les pieds posés dessus, et un journal à la main, avec une tasse de café posée devant lui. Tandis que Dave pénétrait dans la pièce, sans relever la tête, Balthazar leva légèrement la main en la tournant dans les airs, pour lui ouvrir le réfrigérateur.

« - Heu...merci. » murmura Dave, attrapant une bouteille de lait et refermant la porte du réfrigérateur.

« - Tu as encore parlé dans ton sommeil, Dave »

Le jeune homme se retourna nerveusement vers Balthazar, s'asseyant sur le plan de travail, oubliant immédiatement la boîte de céréales qu'il cherchait dans le placard.

« - Et bien, je..je...heu...qu...qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? » balbutia-t-il, observant avec attention l'expression du visage de l'homme.

« - Il me semble que tu me parlais de quelque chose. » dit Balthazar, toujours sans lever les yeux, bien que Dave soupçonnait au ton de sa voix, qu'il en avait entendu un peu plus que ce qu'il laissait entendre.

Dave répondit, tout en se tournant à nouveau vers le placard, pour prendre la boîte de céréales et se préparer son petit déjeuner, en luttant pour ne pas trahir l'anxiété de sa voix.

« - Vous êtes sûr? Je ne me rappelle pas avoir rêvé de quelque chose comme ça. »

Dave garda les yeux rivés sur le bol qu'il tenait entre ses mains, et alla s'asseoir à la table. Il ne les leva qu'au moment où Balthazar fit un geste magique pour lui donner une chaise. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et il jura avoir vu un petit rictus au coin des lèvres de son Maître.

« - Tu es toujours un piètre menteur, Dave. » dit Balthazar, posant son journal et se levant pour emprunter l'escalier menant au magasin. « Quand tu auras terminé, rejoins-moi en bas. Nous sommes en retard pour l'entraînement. »

Dave porta à nouveau son attention sur son petit déjeuner, et en mangeant lentement, il songea aux paroles de Balthazar. Plutôt que de paraître contrarié ou même dégoûté par les choses qu'il avait dites – car Dave se souvenait clairement du rêve qu'il avait eu et savait qu'il avait probablement dit plus d'une chose compromettante – son Maître avait parut amusé, voir même intéressé.

Après avoir vécu ensemble pendant les deux derniers mois, il soupçonnait Balthazar d'avoir remarqué son attirance pour lui. Cependant, il n'avait rien détecté chez l'homme qui puisse lui indiquer qu'il ressentait la même chose, ce qui laissait Dave se demander comment procéder pour le savoir. Les choses avec Becky avaient été presque trop faciles, et il avait rapidement comprit qu'elle n'était pas ce qu'il désirait.

De plus en plus, il se surprenait à penser à Balthazar quand il était avec elle, et leur brève romance s'était écroulée à cause de cela. Bien sûr, il ne confia jamais la raison de leur rupture au sorcier, ne voulant pas gâcher l'étrange relation qu'ils partageaient. Aujourd'hui, Balthazar avait montré pour la première fois qu'il était au courant de l'attirance que Dave ressentait pour lui, et son attitude était certainement prometteuse. Abandonnant rapidement le bol et la cuiller sales dans l'évier, Dave prit une grande inspiration et descendit au sous-sol presque en courant.

Tandis qu'il posait le pied sur le sol en pierre, il remarqua que Balthazar s'était levé de la chaise où il était assit. Sans un mot, il croisa les bras, le regardant avec cette expression d'attente que Dave connaissait bien, lors de leurs précédents entraînements. Se tenant au milieu de la pièce, devant lui, Dave rencontra ses yeux et invoqua une boule de plasma, et ne fut pas surpris quand Balthazar la dissipa facilement.

« - Tu es tellement prévisible. » dit Balthazar, bien que le son ton soit celui de l'amusement.

Il avança plus près, virevoltant sa main et envoyant une des chaises en l'air dans la direction de son apprenti.

« - Je ne suis pas le seul. » répondit Dave, écartant la chaise d'un geste de la main, avec un sourire.

Après tous leurs entraînements ensemble, il était habitué à la plupart des sorts de Balthazar, et les deux sorciers s'entraînaient juste pour le plaisir, maintenant. Le sourire de Dave disparut rapidement, malgré le fait qu'il fut soudainement plaqué au mur avec Balthazar devant lui, un rictus satisfait au coin des lèvres. Embarrassé et quelque peu troublé par leur position, Dave regarda les yeux de l'homme avec nervosité.

« - Est-ce que cela est prévisible, David? »

Dave était sur le point de lui demander la signification de sa question, quand Balthazar se pencha vers lui, pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Quand il releva la tête, un moment après, Dave le regarda les yeux grands ouverts, incertain de l'attitude à adopter.

« - Ba... »commença-t-il, une boule dans la gorge, « Balthazar? »

« - Quelque chose ne va pas? » demanda le sorcier, basculant sa tête sur le côté, et ainsi approcher de son souffle le cou de Dave, tandis qu'il le plaquait davantage fermement contre le mur.

Leurs corps étaient collés et la respiration de Dave s'accéléra quand une des mains de Balthazar pressa fermement sa jambe contre sa cuisse. La main monta, effleurant le tendre gonflement du devant de son jean, et Dave bascula la tête en arrière, contre le mur avec un gémissement.

« - Je suppose que j'ai ma réponse. »

Il se dégagea soudainement, laissant Dave récupérer, le regard embarrassé.

« - Que... Qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer? »

« - Je pensais que c'était évident. » répondit Balthazar nonchalamment, s'écartant encore de lui.

« - Euh, non! Non, ça ne l'était pas! » lâcha Dave, s'approchant derrière Balthazar et attrapant son épaule pour l'empêcher de partir. « Dites-moi juste...ce qui se passe. »

« - Que veux-tu de moi , Dave? » souffla Balthazar.

« - Je veux que vous recommenciez. » répondit doucement Dave, après un moment, laissant tomber sa main de l'autre épaule et la déplaçant nerveusement.

« - Tu ne sais pas ce que tu demandes. »

Regardant en haut, Dave regarda les yeux de Balthazar et dégluti.

« - S'il vous plaît, Balthazar, je... »

Avant qu'il puisse terminer sa phrase, le sorcier poussa d'un geste de la main, envoyant Dave à nouveau contre le mur, le déshabillant du regard.

« - Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux de moi? » demanda-t-il, un sourire sombre s'étirant sur ses lèvres. « Il me semble me rappeler que tu disais autre chose dans ton sommeil. »

« - M...Maître? »

La voix de Dave s'éleva dans les aigus un instant, dans sa nervosité, son corps se tendant tandis que Balthazar lui souriait méchamment, s'approchant plus près et pressant leurs corps ensembles, une nouvelle fois.

« - Bien. » dit-il, le ton approbateur et amusé. « Tu apprends. »

S'appuyant contre le mur, Balthazar pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Dave, approfondissant le baiser tandis que le jeune homme gémissait doucement. Il mit une main contre la poitrine de Dave, et doucement la traîna sur toute la longueur de sa chemise, regardant le tissu se changer en cendres sous ses doigts. La légère fraîcheur du mur contre la peau de Dave capta l'attention du jeune homme et il s'en décolla un peu.

« - Hey... j'aimais cette chemise... »

« - Je t'en achèterai une nouvelle plus tard. » murmura Balthazar, penchant sa tête pour suçoter le cou de Dave. Ses mains passèrent sur l'étendue de la poitrine exposée de Dave, rit intérieurement quand le jeune homme se cambra à son toucher.

« - Es-tu sûr que tu veux cela, Dave? » demanda-t-il, traînant ses dents le long de la courbe de son cou.

« - Oui. » répondit Dave, à bout de souffle, gémissant tandis que Balthazar le pressait encore plus fermement contre lui, son érection évidente, même à travers son pantalon, contre sa cuisse.

« - Encore. » dit-il sévèrement, utilisant le ton qu'il employait habituellement pour ordonner à Dave de recommencer un sort. Il sentit son apprenti vibrer sous ses doigts et prit un sourire satisfait.

« - Oui, Maître. » murmura Dave, un moment après, ses joues s'empourprant alors qu'il regarda timidement les yeux de Balthazar.

« - Où est ta confiance en toi, Dave? » demanda-t-il, traînant sa main le long de la taille fine de Dave jusqu'au bord de son pantalon.

Avant qu'il ne puisse l'enlever, comme il avait enlevé sa chemise, Dave agrippa son poignet pour l'arrêter. Son autre main agrippa la nuque de Balthazar, l'attirant pour un autre baiser, histoire de le distraire un moment. Quand ils s'écartèrent encore, Balthazar se retrouva à son tour pressé contre le mur, chaque main de Dave le tenant.

« - Est-ce un peu mieux? »

Dave tira sur les boutons qui fermaient le pantalon de Balthazar, et les défit avec impatience tout en se mettant à genoux. Libérant le sexe de l'homme du confinement de son boxer, Dave enveloppa de se lèvre le haut de celui-ci et fit de lents va-et-viens le long. Au-dessus de lui, Balthazar bascula sa tête en arrière, contre le mur, mettant ses mains au dos de la tête de Dave, parcourant de ses doigts ses cheveux bruns. Encouragé par l'action, Dave continua sa caresse intime avec vigueur, ses yeux se fermant.

La respiration de Balthazar s'accéléra tandis qu'il se déversait dans la bouche de Dave, ses mains tenant le jeune homme en place. A sa surprise, son apprenti empoigna fermement ses fesses et le tint ainsi, regardant en l'air pour rencontrer son regard. Gémissant fortement, Balthazar jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque la grande table contre le mur opposé au leur. Avec un geste de la main, il la fit léviter du sol en pierre et la posa plus près avant d'enfin la déposer à quelques centimètre d'eux.

« - Dave » dit-il d'une voix forte, affectée par l'excitation.

Dave allait demander ce qui n'allait pas quand la lèvre de Balthazar se déforma en un rictus satisfait. Il le fit léviter et le déposa avec attention, assit au bord de la table. Dave s'apprêtait à rire quand il vit la sombre étincelle de désire dans les yeux de son Maître et il frissonna d'avance. Avec un autre mouvement rapide des mains, Balthazar transforma le jean de Dave en cendres, le laissant nu sur la table, devant lui.

« - Un problème, Dave? » demanda-t-il, se positionnant de lui-même entre ses jambes.

Sans regarder autre part que le jeune homme, il invoqua une petite bouteille d'un des tiroirs, qu'il gardait dans le coin, chose que Dave identifia immédiatement comme étant un lubrifiant.

« - C...Comment êtes-vous assez calme pour faire ça? » demanda Dave, à bout de souffle.

Il commençait, un peu honteux, à être quelque peu compressé contre le bout du sexe de Balthazar, qui restait doucement contre lui. Son Maître rit doucement en ouvrant la bouteille et versa une large dose dans sa main avant de jeter la bouteille plus loin.

« - Des centaines d'années de pratique » répondit-il, en enduisant son sexe doucement et le bougeant vers les jambes de Dave.

Satisfait de voir qu'il était assez lubrifié, et que Dave était prêt – illustré par l'écrasement constant du jeune homme contre lui – Balthazar s'aligna avec l'entrée de Dave et entra en lui doucement. Dave se cambra, rejetant sa tête en arrière avec un fort gémissement, surprenant l'homme. Le son alimentait son désir pour le jeune homme en dessous de lui et il se trouva en train de lutter pour garder le contrôle tout en continuant d'introduire plus profondément son sexe en Dave.

Quand il fut complètement en lui, Balthazar se pencha pour embrasser avidement son apprenti, balançant ses hanches d'avant en arrière pour tester ses réponses. Dave enroula ses bras autour de son cou, le tenant dans son baiser, tandis qu'il gémissait, causant la libération de quelque chose en Balthazar. Grondant contre les lèvres du jeune homme, il commença à faire des va-et-viens en Dave, suscitant un cri de plaisir chez lui, tandis que ses paupières se fermaient et qu'il se préparait à chaque aller et venue. Balthazar enroula se main autour du sexe de Dave tout en lui faisant l'amour, caressant son sexe en le taquinant et regardant Dave se tordre de plaisir sous lui.

« - Balthazar! » gémit Dave, ses mains agrippant les épaules du sorcier. Sa peau était rougie, et le soulèvement de sa poitrine lorsqu'il haletait fit bouillir de le sang de Balthazar. Il était beau dans ce côté sombre, et il ne put résister à l'envie d'effleurer d'une main la poitrine du jeune homme. Le contact surpris Dave, qui ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder avec un mélange de désir et d'autre chose encore plus intense dans les yeux. Balthazar frémit lorsqu'il reconnut la seconde émotion, bien qu'effrayé de donner plus, pensa-il sur le moment. Plongeant sa tête, il effleura avec amusement les lèvres de Dave avec les siennes, pressant son poignet de sa main, l'épinglant à la table alors que Dave essaya d'enrouler son bras autour de son cou.

« - Le mien? » grogna-t-il, la voix rauque et profonde, dans un état de désir. Il sentit Dave frissonner sous lui et le son étranglé de sa réponse murmurée apporta un sourire à ses lèvres. Donnant une pression au sexe de Dave, Balthazar se pencha vers son oreille et murmura:

« - Excuse-moi? »

« - Oui! » souffla Dave, dessinant la syllabe dans un gémissement tandis que Balthazar commençait à la caresser de plus en plus vite, gardant le même rythme que ses pénétrations. Pendant un moment, les seuls bruits de la pièce furent leurs respirations haletantes et les cris de Dave. Quand Dave se contracta autour du sexe de Balthazar avec un gémissement, il entendit l'homme rire et rougir.

« - Viens pour moi, Dave. »

Les mots étaient durs et assurés à son oreille, et Dave rejeta la tête en arrière, le cri de plaisir étouffé par les lèvres de Balthazar. Il sépara ses lèvres de la bouche de Balthazar alors que la langue de celui-ci se pressait contre elles, finalement elle se mêla au baiser tandis que son Maître dévorait sa bouche. Quand il vint au summum de son excitation, couvrant son estomac aussi bien que la main de Balthazar, il senti le sorcier toujours au-dessus de lui et se sourire à lui-même.

Ils se séparèrent lentement, mais Balthazar ne bougea pas de sa position au-dessus de Dave. Au contraire, il regarda les yeux de son apprenti, cherchant un quelconque signe de mécontentement du jeune homme suite à leurs actes. Quand Dave lui fit un léger sourire, il se relaxa contre sa poitrine avec un soupir grave.

« - Je vous ai exaucé, '_mon vieux' _? » Le ton de Dave était à la plaisanterie, et Balthazar sourit, toujours contre la poitrine, sans se soucier de relever la tête.

« - Fait attention, Dave, ou je serais forcé de te rappeler pourquoi je suis le Maître dans cette relation. » répondit Balthazar, se délectant de la respiration vibrante de Dave, en réponse à ses mots.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 1.


End file.
